


Prompt 48: Cold

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [41]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Oblivious, but not knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 48: Cold

Len sat back sipping his drink as he watched everyone at the bar. It had been almost a year since Team Flash and the Rogues had started teaming up. They were now on pretty good terms which was why both teams were now at Saints and Sinners to hang out. The bar was closed for right now so it was only them. West was with her fiance Thawne by Mark and really that was one of the most surprising developments. Lisa was flirting with Cisco heavily, which was pretty funny to actually watch. Caitlin was chatting with Shawna about the nursing degree she wants to go to. Axel and Mick were with Wally and Jesse. Barry was with Hartley, though that was nothing new. Really Len was just getting tired of seeing the flirting between the two. At least Cisco knew that Lisa was being serious when she flirted with him. Barry on the other hand was so completely naive about the fact. That’s not to say he wasn’t interested. Len could see the longing looks he would send Hartley when he wasn’t looking. It was sad.

“Len?” Mick asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Glancing over at his long time partner he saw Mick giving him a questioning look. Subtly he tilted his head towards Barry and Hartley. Amusement lit up Mick’s eyes as he held up his drink to cover his mouth.

“Guessing you have a plan about that issue?” Len’s only response was a smirk.

~

 

Len looked at Hartley with amusement in his eyes. The other Rogues were staring in complete shock. Bivolo was awkwardly shifting in place. Len looked at him and gave a nod. He had repaid his debt so now he had no real worry about it anymore.

“You guys are the best.” Hartley said with a dopey grin, “I love you all so much, you guys are the bestest friends I’ve ever had!”

“Lenny… what did you do?” Lisa asked in horror as Hartley continued to babble on and on. Oh she found it hilarious but it was kind of like watching a car crash. Axel was already videotaping as he cackled.

“Shawna, could you call Miss Snow and let her know something is wrong with Hartley, that he was hit by Bivolo?” Confused Shawna did as asked. Len didn’t have to look when Barry got there, the little light in hand. With a slight nod to Mick who was standing beside Barry, Len moved closer.

“Bivolo hit him, pink.”

“Barry!” Hartley called happily. It was funny watching Barry be caught off guard as Hartley through his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Hart-” Barry squeaked as he was kissed full on the mouth. It wasn’t innocent though it wasn’t too indecent to be seen in public. Hartley pulled back and Len had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. Barry looked like he had thoroughly been snogged, hair messed up, face red and mouth slightly open.

“I love you.” That seemed to snap Barry out as he tried to push Hartley back.

“Hartley you were hit by Bivolo. You d-”

“Allen, you know that’s not how Bivolo’s powers work. It only enhances what’s already there.” Len interrupted before Barry could get into one of his denial talks. Barry’s face turned bright pink.

“But-”

“Barry,” Shawna spoke up with a gentle smile, “Hartley told all of us that he loved us and that we were his ‘bestest friends’. He didn’t kiss any of us that way.”

“Plus he’s been trying to get into your pants for months.” Lisa added. Hartley was wrapped around Barry now, happily cuddling him.

“Still,” Barry blinked in shock as he finally realized the light was gone from his hand.

“Should wear off in an hour,” Len supplied, “Might want to take him home until then.” Barry looked so lost as he nodded and soon the two were gone.

“Well that was a little extreme.” Shawna commented. Mark gave a shark like grin,

“But brilliant.” Axel was cackling in delight over his video.

“Well if they don’t get the hint after this then there is no hope for them.” Lisa sighed.

“Nothing to do but wait.” Len went back to the heist that he had been planning before. This time it was going to be General Eiling’s base. After three hours he picked up his phone.

“Hello?” came a sleepy voice.

“So I take it everything went well?” Len asked amused. There was some noise then Hartley was on the phone.

“Fuck off.” Laughing Len set the phone down and continued to work. When Len saw them they were practically hanging off each other and everyone was relieved that _that_ issue had been resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like how this turned out. I haven't tried writing a pairing story from someone P.O.V who wasn't part of the pairing.


End file.
